Biopterines and their derivatives are molecules of pharmaceutical interest. For example, tetrahydrobiopterin (BH4, sapropterin) has recently been approved for treatment of hyperphenylalaninaemia (HPA) in adult and paediatric patients of 4 years of age and over with phenylketonuria (PKU). For this purpose, tetrahydrobiopterin is formulated in the commercial drug (sold under the name Kuvan) as a dissolvable tablet with Mannitol (E421), Calcium hydrogen phosphate, anhydrous, Crospovidone type A, Ascorbic acid (E300), Sodium stearyl fumarate and Riboflavin (E101). See in this context also WO 2006/055511.
Other therapeutically promising biopterin compounds are 4-Amino-5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-L-biopterin and 4-Amino-7,8-dihydro-L-biopterin. Both compounds have been shown to exhibit properties different from that of other NO-inhibitors, making the compound potentially more suitable than “classical” arginine analogues (Werner et al., (1996). Biochemical Journal 320, 93-6 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,713). Both compounds have been shown to be effective in experimental TBI (see, for example, WO 2004/084906, U.S. Pat. No. 8,222,828, European Patent 0 906 913 or Terpolilli et al., J Neurotrauma. 2009; 26 (11):1963-75). However, these biopterin derivatives have not yet been approved for medical treatment. Thus, there is a need to provide pharmaceutical compositions that are suitable for therapeutic applications in humans. Ideally, such a pharmaceutical composition should be easy to prepare, easy to use and yet stable—it is noted in this context that hydrogenated biopterin derivatives are sensitive against oxidization, when stored over a long time or when provided in solution.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition containing biopterin derivatives that fulfils these needs.